A new King
by HauntedScythe
Summary: This is a sequel to 'A party with consequences'. What happens if Danny vanishes from the face of earth and Clockwork presents a prophecy of a new king rising? Read to find out. Rated M for sexual display, harsh vocabulary in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Danny Phantom**

**This is a sequel to 'A party with consequences'**

**Danny POV**

It was so damn hard. So damn hard to keep my intangibility. I heard groans all around me. We all had a hard time to keep it up.

„TUCKER!? HOW. MUCH. LONGER?", I groaned as my power began to drain.

Just in that moment the disasteroid passed through us. The earth and the Gost Zone were saved. Finally released from our draining work we began to leave the tower.

I wanted to fly to my friends and congratulate them for their good work but something on the tower caught my eye. I saw a spark and then there was darkness.

**Sam POV**

I watched in horror how the tower that we just used to save the planet exploded and engulfed many ghost in it's balzing infero, alongside Danny.

„DANNY!", I screamed in pure desperation.

The blast was so powerful and it threw me back. I jumped back up and looked at the place the tower stood just a minute ago. Soon the blazing inferno revealed a sight on the reamins of the tower. It was in ruins. I didn't listen to the warning calls and ran right to the tower. I had to find him. I had to find Danny. _My_ Danny. Just as I was to grab one piece of debris someone gripped me by the wrist and pulled me away.

„LET ME GOOOO! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!", I yelled and fought against the one restraining me.

But it was no use. He or she was way to strong for me to overcome. I jumped around to find the one responsible and met Skulker mournful face.

„Child he is gone. There is nothing you could do to change that. He is gone alongside many other ghosts who got caught in that explosion. He couldn't have survived that.", he said sadly.

Tears began to well up in my face.

„NOOOOOOOO!", I screamed in a teary outburst.

I cried for what felt like years. My love was gone. My Danny was no longer around. My only hope to ever smile again vanished in a blazing inferno.

**Ember POV**

After I saw Sam's outburst I couldn't stop myself from feeling compassion for her, though I was just as filled with sorrow as she was. I just lost my fiance in that inferno. Yet I couldn't allow myself to break own in front of everyone. After all only a few ghosts and people knew about our engagement.

Kitty, Johnny, Spectra, Desiree and Jazz were the only ones who knew.

I couldn't stand to hear her crying. Though I didn't like her, I suffered with her. So I decided that I would take my leave. I wanted to be alone. Alone. Alone to cry for my love. My soon to be husband. _My_ Danny.

With that I left for the portal and back to the Ghost Zone. Even if I didn't want to, I could feel tears run down my cheeks. I had barely passed the portal as I broke down. I hugged myself, rolled into a fetal postion and sobbed into the vast emptiness of the Zone.

While floating there helpless and crying my heart out, the pendant on my necklage began to pulsate.

_ba boom_

First it was weak and I barely noticed it.

_Ba Boom_

It was getting louder and began to reach my ears.

_BA BOOM_

My heat snapped up and looked around searching for the source of the sound

_BA BOOM_

There it was again.

_'Could it be?'_

I touched my pendant.

_BA BOOM_

„It is.", it sounded more like a slight breeze than my voice.

_BA BOOM_

„He is calling me...", I trailed off.

I couldn't believe it.

_BA BOOM_

„Come on little guy bring me to him.", I whispered to it.

It phased off my necklage and began to float in front of me before it darted ahaead. It took me all I had to keep up with my pendant. After minutes of following the little thing I saw him. Rugged and motionless he floated in the middle of the Zone.

„DANNY!", I yelled and embraced him.

I didn't notice that the pendant reattached itself to my necklage or that it stopped to pulsate. I had only eyes for my beaten hero.

„Don't worry I will take care of you.", I nuzzled him.

With him in my embrace I teleported us to my realm and laid him on my bed. Slowly and overly careful I phased off all of his clothe till he was stark naked. Usually I would blush at this sight but now I was busy attending to his tender flesh wounds.

The flesh on his right arm was nearly all gone from the shoulder to his hand, revealing his bones. He had serious burnings all over his body. The last really serious wound was a very deep gash crossing his face, beginning from his left temple down to his right cheek.

„What should I do? The burnings and the gash I can fix but what about his arm?", I whispered quite panicked.

„He's loosing to much ectoplasm.", I eyed his bleeding shoulder and his face.

Just as I tried to do something about his shoulder, it stopped bleeding.

„Good his advanced healing is finally kicking in. Now I can take care of the other wounds."

I gave the gash my full attention. From under my bed I took a first aid kit that I had there since we started our relationship. From it I took a needle which I disinfected with my flames and connected it to a thread.

Careful I began to stitch his face up and for once I was happy that my mom had made me do all these knitting courses.

After 5 minutes I had the gash fixed. To my disapporval his left eye was damaged and I hoped that it would heal on its own.

Now I took the antispetic and cleaned out all his burnings.

After what seemed like a eternity I had him all patched up except of his right arm. Only now I noticed that his shoulder joint was frozen over.

_'Guess his powers took care of that himself. I hope it will heal over time'_

With that I pulled up the blanket up till over his waist and sat beside him on the bed.

_'I guess I will have to tell the others an__d__ mostly his sister. She is worried sick for sure.'_, I began to feel woozy.

The stress of turning the earth intangible, my fear of loosing Danny and the relieve of finding him alive had drained me. I laid next to him and listened to his now silent and constant breathing. Soon I slipped into unconsciousness.

_'I hope you will be alright once I wake up.'_, a weak smile crossed my mind as the darkness engulfed me.

**So this is the prolog of this little sequel. I hope you liked it. See you as soon as I finish the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bad news

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Danny Phantom**

**Danny POV**

_Flashback_

„Baby-pop? You there?", a honey sweet voice echoed through the hall.

We turned around and saw Ember phasing through a wall. Before I could say anything, Sam ran towards her. Ready to claw out her eyes.

With a roaring battle cry she tackled Ember nd they crashed to the ground. Within seconds a brutal bitch fight had started.

„YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED DANNY!", Sam yelled furious.

„GET OFF ME YOU GOTH WHORE!", Ember replied while trying to stop Sam from hurting her.

I wanted to stop them but I still couldn't move real well. Tucker and Jazz just stood there, supoorting me and watched the scene before them.

_'This won't end good if I don't stop them,'_

Carefully I lifted my right hand and pointed it towards the two girls. Right at this moment Sam clawed herself into Ember's shoulders that blood began to flow. Then suddenly Sam's movements stopped.

Jazz, Tucker and Ember stared at the unmoving Sam. Sam tried to talk but her mouth wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Now she slowly began to float away from Ember.

„What the hell?", Tucker exclaimed as he noticed the slight green aura around her.

The three looked around and finally noticed the same glow on my hand. They all stared at me in disbelieve.

„Dude? What's this?", Tucker pointed at my hand.

„It's telekinesis.", I shrugged as a sudden chill ran through my body

I could feel the sore feeling in my muscles fade away. It was like a huge burden was lifted of my body. Slowly I began to give more weight to my legs in order to hold myself up and oh wonder it worked. My advanced healing seemed to have kicked in. I gave Tucker and Jazz a nod and they stepped away from me.

„Are you ok there Ember?", I walked over to her and offered her a hand.

„Thanks Baby-pop. I owe you one.", she gave me a weak smile and took my hand.

I pulled her up and placed myself inbetween her and Sam who gave me a furious look.

„Listen Sam. I will let you down now but if you attack Ember again without listening to me first, I will pin you to that wall together with my old body.", I said with a icy tone.

Without waiting for a change in her look I released her from my grip. But just as she touched the ground, she shot forward to attack Ember again. Only this time Ember was prepared and she wasn't alone.

As Sam passed me. I kicked away her feet and she fell face down on the floor. She jumped up and gave me a hateful glance-

„WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS BITCH KILLED YOU!", she yelled.

Now I snapped.

„YOU SHUT UP SAM! EMBER DIDN'T KILL ME! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DIED BECAUSE I HAD TOO MUCH BOOZE AND ENTERED SOME STUPID GAME! EMBER DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHIGN TO DO WITH THAT! SO YOU WILL SHUT UP AND APOLOGIZE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!", my voice turned deeper, more malicious and echoed through the hall.

Sam winced at my outburst and made a few steps back. Ember gave a acknowledging look and a low whistle.

„But Danny...", I cut her off.

„Stuff it Sam. You just accused one of my friends of murdering me without any proof and you want me to let it go? You. Will. Apologize!", my voice returned to it's normal tone.

She whimpered under my angry glance and gave Ember a hateful look but did as I said.

„I'm sorry.", she mumbled and went to Jazz and Tucker.

„You ok there Em?", I mustered the wounds on her shoulders.

„Yeah nothing to worry about Baby-pop. Just try to keep your little friend there in check.", she nodded towards Sam.

„Don't worry about her.", I paused. „Say why are you here anyway? I thought you went home or am I wrong. Or were we supposed to meet somewhere? Sorry to tell you that but I don't remember much from last night except some things.", I emphasised the last part and she got the hint because she turned bright red.

„Yeah about that... That's why I'm here.", she looked around searching for a place to fix on.

I gave her a puzzled look.

„You know I wanted to ask if you really meant that... that... oh I can't say it in front of them.", she pointed towards my friends.

Something in me began to remember what she could be talking about but I couldn't be sure.

„You know what? We will meet in two days at Midnight in the park as soon as I have settled things with my parents about being full ghost now. Then we will talk about everything. Sounds good?", I tilted my head a bit to meet her look.

She only nodded and vanished in a whirlwind of flames. I sighed as the weird feeling in me didn't leave and turned to my friends. They looked at me in disbelieve. Sam didn't look at me. She seemed to be to afraid of me at the moment. Luckily Tucker broke the silence.

„Man what was that about? And what's with yout new weird power?"

„It's not a new power Tuck. I've had telekinesis since before my ice powers. I just didn't want to use it since it can get quite tricky sometimes. And about me helping Ember it's also easy to explain. She invited me to the party and I drank to much. Then the others invited me to play a game called _Lucky Shot_ and as you can see I lost at it because I wouldn't go intangible during the game just to make it more interesting.", I shrugged.

„How can you be so calm about it Danny? You know how mom and dad will react.", Jazz yelled with panic in her voice.

„Jazz calm down. I know they won't be pleased about it but what's done is done. I'm a ghost now and if they don't accept me, I will simply destroy all their equipment that they could use to track me down or hurt me alongside the portal and make a run for it.", I shrugged

„You are crazy dude. You know that?.", Tucker looked at me confused.

„Who cares.", I shrugged again and floated to my previous body.

I phased it from the wall and brought it Jazz's car. The others took a seat and I flew alongside them away from the factory.

_Flashback end_

I glided through utter darkness.

_'Where am I?'_

_Flashback_

It's been two weeks since my death.

Currently Ember and I lain in her bed. Naked and sweat covered from our previous actions.

„You know Baby-pop. You are one hell of a lover.", she gave me evil smirk and kissed me on the lips.

I melted into her kiss and soon we were in another passionate kiss. As we broke apart she studied my face.

„Still feeling guilty for keeping our realtionship a secret from everyone?", she asked concerened.

„Yeah.", I paused and pulled her closer to me. „I think it wrong since they trust me so much. My parents even went so far to accept me for what I am now and here we are keeping our relationship hideen from everyone."

„I know Baby-pop. How about we tell a few people about it then.", she began to think about a few people. „But not your Goth friend. I'm pretty sure that she would attack me again if she found out."

„True.", I laughed.

„So who do you have in mind?", I was curious who she planned to tell.

„I think we should tell Johnny, Kitty, Spectra and Desiree since they are my best friends.", she said in a thoughtful tone.

„Then I think we should tell Jazz as well. She is way to smart and she will figure it out anyway so it's better to tell her ourself.", I said.

She only nodded and we cuddled a bit more before I had to go back home.

_Flashback end_

**Ember POV**

I slowly came into awareness as I woke up. Everything around me was blurry. I couldn't remember what happened yesterday. I sat up and staggered a bit. To stabilize ymself I placed my hand beside me and hit something warm and soft. I turned to look at it and the memorys of yesterdays events hit me like a train.

His wounds had been healed mostly. The burn wounds were gone but the gash on his face was still visible. And his arm didn't look any better than it did yesterday, instead it looked a bit worse. Now all the remainig flesh had dissolved, leaving a bony arm. The strangest thing about it was that his bones were black.

„Danny?", I nudged him a bit.

He didn't respond. Not even a groan. Panic began to grow in me and I shook him harder. There was absolutely no reaction.

„Baby-pop don't do this to me. Come on wake up.", I pleaded.

Still no reaction.

„I need to get a doctor.", I said to myself and left my realm to find the best doctor in the Ghost Zone.

Just after half an hour I stood in front of his clinic. After explaining everything to her we both went to my realm at top speed.

The doctors name was Elizabeth Monrow. She was the best ghost doctor that you could find. Right after we arrived she went ahead and scanned him. Whiole she was busy taking care of my Baby-pop I went to the kitchen and made a pot of tea.

_'Oh please be ok Danny.'_

_'You are not allowed to leave me.'_

_'I will kick your ass if you die on me.'_

_'No I didn't mean it that way. Please come back to me safe.'_

A knock on the door to my realm brought me out of my thoughts. I went to answer it. Just as I opened it, I was tackled by my friends. Kitty was the first to speak.

„Oh we are so sorry girlfriend.", she whimpered.

„Are you ok little one?", Desiree exclaimed.

„Come now you need to talk about it.", Spectra said with a sorrowful voice.

It took me awhile to order my thoughts from that little ambush. They noticed my confused look and let go of me. I staggered to stand up and Johnny gave me a helping hand. I gave him a thankful look.

„Listen everyone I thank you for you concern but I have good news. My Baby-pop is alive.", I gave them my best smile.

They stood there dumbfounded and stared at me. Johnny was the first one to gather his composure.

„How?", was all he could say.

„I found him thanks to the pendant he gave me back then.", I pointed at the pendant.

„It showed me were he was. He was pretty beaten up so i took him here and treated his wounds.", I paused again and remembered yesterday.

„I treated his wounds and fell asleep from exhaustion. But he didn't wake up till now so I went ahead and called for Doc Monrow. She is currently checking on him.", I explained.

Just then Monrow walked in and look quite displeased. She caught my look and I knew something was wrong.

„What is it Doc? Will he be okay?", I pleaded.

She seemed to fight with herself to tell me the truth but decided to do it.

„He will be okay.", she paused and a wave of happiness dlooded the room just to be drowned by her next words.

„He will be okay but he is in a coma. I don't know when he will awaken. I'm sorry.", with that she left my realm.

We stood there frozen. Only the sound of the tea kettle whistled through my realm but no one really cared since there was this icy silence evrywhere.

„I have to tell Jazz.", was all I could say before I teleported to the Fenton's household.

**Danny POV**

**- Danny's mindscape -**

I woke up and everything around me was dark. No light. No hope. Nothing.

„Where the hell am I?", I asked no one in particular.

A booming laughter filled the darkness surrounding me. I searched for the source but found no one.

„Well look who decided to finally stop by.", the voice mocked.

I turned around and was greeted by six very familiar grinning figures.

„So let's begin.", one of them laughed.

**And that's chapter 2 for you. I hope it's good.**

**In the next chapter I will show how the human realm had held up since the accident.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Training begins

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Danny Phantom**

**Jazz POV**

I was lain on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. Just yesterday my dear little brother had died. My little Danny was gone. Blasted out of existence in that blazing inferno. Since then I have been crying non stop. Not caring who saw me or how I looked. I was desperate.

I wanted to see him again. I wanted to be with him. But he was gone. Even the ghosts said that he was gone forever.

I wished for him to be here with me. Comforting and reassuring me that he was fine but that would never happen anymore. Right now I wanted only one being with me. Ember. She would understand my pain as she also loved Danny with all her heart. She was his fiancee after all.

But seeing her here right now would be impossible. She would probably be in her realm living through the same hell as I do right now.

I sat up and my empty glance flew through the room. Nothing gave me any form of of hope. Then my glance landed on a object on my desk. A black tanto sword. It was a gift from Danny. Slowly I made my way to my desk. Carefully I picked it up and pulled it out of its scabbard. The sound of the blade gliding out of its scabbard echoed in my mind as if it was the only thing that existed in my mind. The silver blade reflected my image and I could see that I had red puffy eys with rings under them.

Then a gleam of hope came to me. That hope was that if I were to die now, maybe I could join Danny in the purgatory that was said to follow after a ghost dies. I could see my dear brother again.

Slowly I brought the blade down to my left wrist.

„I can do this.", I whispered to reassure myself.

Though I was so confident just seconds ago I was trembling. Afraid of what I was about to to.

„Will I even see him if I kill myself? Or will I go straight to hell for my suicide?", I sighed.

Just then a familiar whirlwind of flames appeared in the middle of my room, revealing a pretty shaken Ember.

„E... Ember?", I asked a bit worried.

„Hey Jazz.", she paused. „How have are ya?"

I noted her puffy eyes but there was something else about her that made me wonder and made me forget everything else at the moment.

„Not so good. I have locked myself in here since... you know...", I said and the sadness in my voice was unmistakeable.

„Yeah... about that...", she paused and found a very interesting point on the floor.

„You better sit down for this.", she continued.

I looked at her unsure about what I was going to hear but sat down at my desk anyway. She also sat down on my bed and looked at me. We sat there for a few minutes in silence and I waited for her to begin.

„Jazz...", she began. „... what I will tell you now doesn't leave this room since I only trust you under all mortals.", she looked me deep in the eyes and I could feel how serious she was.

I was unsure what she would tell me but I nodded anyway.

„It's Danny...", I could see her tense up as well as I did. „He is... he is... alive...", she mumbled.

I looked at her dumbfounded,

_'Danny's alive? He's alive? HE'S ALIVE!'_

„H... Ho... how? Wh... Where... is... he?", I stuttered.

„He's at my realm. I found him on my way back home and took care of his wounds but there is something else...", she couldn't finish since I interrupted her.

„HE'S ALIVE? HOW IS HE? WHEN WILL HE BE BACK?", I shouted not caring who could hear me.

She winced under my loud voice.

„Shhh... I told you that I will only tell you and no one else can know about this.", she whispered.

She obviously hoped that no one heard her but with a loud crash my door flew open, revealing my parents. They looked desperate, worried and curious.

Desperate because they lost their son.

Worried since I yelled at Ember at top of my lungs.

And curious why Ember, the hated ghost rocker was in my room.

They immediately pulled out their weapons and aimed at Ember. But before they could say anything I placed myself inbetween them and her.

„MOM, DAD. STOP!", this got them to actually stop.

„But Jazz she is a...", mom couldn't finish her sentence.

„EMBER'S JUST HERE TO SEE IF I'M ALRIGHT! SHE WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT HOW I WAS DOING! NOW LEAVE US ALONE!", I yelled with a cold voice that even surpised me and my parents even more.

„But...", dad began.

„OUT!", I yelled again.

They left hesitantly but not without eyeing Ember angry. As the door was closed behind them and I knew they were gone I turned to Ember. Her face showed a bit of suprise but I didn't let myself be bothered by it. I only wanted to know how my little brother was doing.

„So... when will he come back.", I asked as I sat down again.

Now Ember couldn't maintain her facade anymore and she began to sob silently.

„That's why I'm here...", she paused again. „He won't be coming back soon."

I looked at her shocked.

„WHY?", I couldn't hide my irritation.

„He's... he's in a... coma... We don't know when or if he will ever wake up again.", she said with a hesitant undertone.

Suddenly the world lost it's remaining color. The noise from outise the window also dulled. My world began to fall apart.

„Jazz? Jazz! Snap out of it", Ember said as she slapped me in the face.

That brought me back,

„Listen Jazz. I can bring you to him but this has to stay a secret no one can know about this. But please Jazz just because Danny is in a coma you can't loose all hope. I'm sure he will come back to us.", Ember said in a reassuring tone.

_'She has grown so much since she and Danny became a couple. She is so kind hearted and even tries to comfort me, though she isn't really good at it.'_, I gave her a weak smile.

„I would love to see him if that's alright with you.", I said as I put the tanto back in it's scabbard and lain it on my desk.

She gave me a warm smile and offered me her hand. The moment I took it we were engulfed by flames. The moment they appeared the disappeared again and we stood in Ember's realm. To be more precisely in her bedroom.

There on the bed lain my little brother, his chest rising and sinking from his constant calm breath. What caught my eye was his right arm only made off black bones and a huge scar on his face.

„What happened to him?", I couldn't move closer to him because I was so scared how badly wounded he was.

„The explosion of the tower put a tremendous burden on him. I think he is undergoing some kind of transformation. Just yesterday his arm was still normal... well I mean his bones were still white but over bight that changed...", Ember trailed off.

I could see she had tears in her eyes just imagining what will happen to her loved one.

„He will be alright Ember. We should believe in him. He always made it back to us and always will.", I said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

I gave her a reassuring smile, which I could muster now that I knew that my little brother was alive.

_'Though it will be quite troublesome that I can't tell anyone that he is still alive.'_

„I probably should go home now before my parents think that you kidnapped me.", I said with a soft chuckle.

She smiled at me and once again we were engulfed in flames.

**Danny POV**

„So let's begin.", one of the six people in front of me laughed and with a clap of his hands the darkness was replaced with blinding white light.

I narrowed my eyes against the sudden light and shielded my eyes with my hand. As my eyes adjusted to the light I lowered my hand and gasped at the sight before me. There stood 6 man. They all looked like me with just a few minor changes.

The speaker from before looked exactly like my ghost form, not even the slightest change.

The man to his left stood another me with icy hair.

Next to him was a me with flaming hair.

To the speakers right stood a man that reminded me of a bit of Vortex with his ghostly tail covered in clouds.

Next to him was a me clouded in darkness.

And the last one looked exactly like me, except for the fact that he didn't have a face.

„Who are you guys?", I asked dumbfounded.

„Isn't it obviuos?", the ice guy asked with a mocking grin.

„If you ask like that. Not really though you look kind of familiar.", I said calmy examining them.

„We are you man.", the fire guy said.

„You are what?", I proclaimed.

„He is only half right.", the dark guy said. „We are you but we are not. We are personification of your powers. All of your powers, even us dormant ones.", he explained calm.

„Ooook give me a sec. That's much to swallow.", I said as I massaged my temple.

Then my eyes fell on my right arm and I screeched.

„WHAT THE HELL? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM?"

„Man calm down. That's just a manifestation of your new awakening powers.", the fire guy explained.

„Ok ok ok ok... so where are we?", I asked because I wanted to distract myself.

„This is your mind Danny or at least a part of it. Here we will train you.", my exact copy said.

„So if you guys are my powers then I presume that you", I pointed at the ice guy. „are my ice powers and you", I pointed at my copy. „are my basic ecto powers. And this guy is the weather control I got from Vortex.", I pointed at the guy with the clouds.

The three nodded.

„And you guys are my other powers? My dormant powers?", I asked the other three and they also nodded. „Care to introduce yourself?"

„I'm your fire core and before you ask. Yes you have a ice and a fire core. Don't ask how that works because we don't know and actually we don't care.", I nodded at his explanation.

„I'm your morphing core. You gained this power due to your contact with Amorpho.", the faceless guy said. _'Though I don't know how that works.'_

„And lastly I'm your dark core. I was born during your contact with Nocturn just that my powers exceed his by a long shot.", the dark me said.

„Ok that's just freaky. I never thought that I had so many powers. But first things first. I need names for you guys. I can't just call you _'Hey'_ or _'You there'_ now can I?", they all nodded

„Just call me Ecto.", my basic powers said.

„Ice"

„Flame"

„Morph"

„Cloud"

„Dark"

„Ok that helps a lot. But two things bother me on this whole situation."

„And that would be?", Ecto asked curious.

„First if I'm here in my mind then what happened to my body?", I was a bit afraid of the answer but I needed to know.

„Currently you are in a coma. Ember is taking care of you.", Flame explained calm.

„Hm ok. Second. Ecto I have mastered my basic powers along with my ghostly wail what more can you teach me?", I was curious.

„Oh there is more. You still didn't train your telekineses and your wail is far from mastered.", he chuckled.

I looked at him with a dumb expression.

„I have telekineses? I can move stuff with my mind?"

„Oh you even have telepathie but that you will learn from me.", Dark said with a smug smile.

„So let me guess. I will only get out of here and back to my beloved Ember when I finish all of your training?", I asked as I imagined how she must suffer from me being stuck in a coma.

„You got it boy. Finish your training with us and you can return.", Flame said.

„But why now? Couldn't I learn all of my powers while being awake?"

„No that would take to long. Like this we can give you intense training like we were ordered to and you can fulfill your destiny.", Ice said calm.

„Ordered? Ordered by who?", I was slightly unnerved that someone could command my powers like this.

„Take thre guesses", Morph said.

Now I knew who it was. There is only one who has the insolence to use my own powers against me. The only one who would bend everything so it would fit in his image of me. The only one who would know about my destiny that even I don't know about.

„Clockwork!", I sighed.

„100 points to the contestant!", yelled Ecto with a mocking smile.

I sighed again.

„Anything else I should know about? Or can I just concentrate on training?", I asked in a dry tone.

They looked at each other and began to whisper. Then they looked at me again and Ecto cleared his throat.

„There's one thing you should probably know about. The faster you get the training done, the faster you get to go back, so it all depends on you. And we advise you to hurry with your learning since have only a bit under 9 months till the _big event_."

„What big eve...", it began to click in my head.

Slowly the jigsaw puzzle in my head began to fill the gaps itself.

_'going back'_

_'9 months'_

_'big event'_

„You can't mean...", I hesitated since I saw the looks in their eyes.

„Yeah man. Ember's pregnant. In 9 months you will be a father.", Flame proclaimed.

„How do you...", I began to process what they said earlier. „... Clockwork told you right?"

They gave me a huge grin and I knew I was right.

„So then what are we waiting for? Let's begin the training.", I said in a challenging tone and they nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4 - The prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Danny Phantom**

**Hey there, first I want to thank you for the reviews I got. I really appreciate them. So without any delay I present you the 4th chapter.**

–-

**- 1 Year later -**

**Ember POV**

Once again I sat in my living room together with Kitty, Johnny, Penelope, Desiree and Jazz. We were talking about our daily life and how we went up against daily enemies like tiredness or lazyness. And as usual in the last three months I heard my children crying for me to feed them.

„Sorry friends but I will have to take care of my angels or else they will lay waste to my realm with their father's powers.", I said as I raised from the couch.

Just then the crying stopped.

„That's odd. Usually they won't stop screaming until their in your arms.", Penelope stated.

„Could it be that someone broke into your realm and...", Kitty didn't need to continue that sentence because my ectoplasm already ran cold.

It had happened before. Other ghosts tried to kidnap my children for they hold such immense power. The first to try it was Plasmius and I would rather burn in hell than let him take them.

I ran towards my bedroom where their baby cradle was and crashed open the door. What I saw there made my core skip a few beats. There at the cradle stood a figure with both of my children in its arms. Softly swaying them back and forth and my two little angels were giggling at the figure.

The figure stood there with a caring and knowing smile on his lips. His eyes shown knowledge beyond my understanding yet they were gentle and shining like two polished emeralds. His back long white hair.

This figure I knew. I knew _him_ so well. He was my sun and my moon. He was my everything as well as my children.

„Danny?", I whispered.

He turned to me and his smile grew. Now my friends hurried towards my room since they didn't hear anything from me what was going on. Once they stood behind me I could hear all of the gasp.

„Don't you know that it's impolite to stare at people?", he joked and lain our children back down in the cradle.

The moment he let go of them I jumped into his arms and embraced him with all my being.

„One year. One whole year. What were you waiting for so long? Why didn't you come back to me sooner?", I sobbed into his muscular chest.

He patted my back and I could feel the warmth of his embrace. A embrace I had missed for a whole year. I could feel the eyes of my friends in my back but I didn't care.

He put a finger under my chin and pushed it up so I could look in his eyes. The kiss that followed was breath taking. A whole years worth of passion from his side flooded my mind. We kissed for full 10 minutes not caring for a thing in the world. His tounge searched mine, entangling each other. As we broke apart, I longed for his touch but I knew he wouldn't do anything with our friends and children there. Instead he lain a arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

„So I guess the whole gang is here.", he looked in five astonished faces. „And how have you been over the last year? Not too much trouble I hope.", he gave them one of his big trademark smiles.

„Dude? That's really you man?", Johnny asked after they stared at him for like 4 minutes.

Danny tilted his head a bit to the left and looked at our friends with big puppy eyes. That had a immediate effect on the group as their jaws dropped to the ground.

True seeing a 2m tall ripped ghost giving you these puppy eyes was something else and I had to supress a small giggle.

„What? I've only been in a coma for a year and you already forgot me?", he joked.

The next thing I knew was Jazz jumping at him and giving him the biggest hug she could muster. She sobbed into his chest. Tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks.

„You big big idiot. Why did you do that to us? Why did you wait a whole year to come back to us?", she asked between her sobs.

He patted her back softly as he gave me a warm smile and I understood. I turned to the others.

„Hey guys we should go back to the living room. There we can make ourself more comfortable and my babypop here can explain his long absence.", I suggested and they all agreed.

As everyone moved back to the living room, I picked up my babys and brought them along. In the living room I took a seat to Danny's left because Jazz was still clinging to him.

„So what happened to you Danny?", Kitty asked with concern in her voice.

Danny only smiled and played a bit with our children in my arms.

„I was training.", he paused and tickled the children.

„It seems that the explosion of the tower brought me close to the edge of my afterlife. When I came to, I was in my mind. I was locked in there. There my powers manifested themself and told me that a huge threat was coming and they would train me so I could stand up to it.", he explained.

„What threat?", Desiree asked a bit afraid.

„I don't know. They wouldn't tell me and I have the feeling someone else will tell me very soon.", his smile never faded.

„So how are your marriage plans going Johnny?", he asked suddenly.

We all stared at Danny then at Johnny.

„How? Where? How did you know about that?", Kitty asked after she came over her shock.

„I may have been in a coma for a year but I heard everything that happened around me. Every talk, every secret and every noise our little angels here made.", Danny tickled them again and they giggled with a bright smile.

„Did neither of you think it was strange that I changed so much while being in a coma? I should have become phisically weaker but instead I grew taller and stronger. Or did anyone ever think about that?", he asked with a amused smile.

They looked kinda puzzled but what he said actually made sense.

_'True I knew something was strange about his coma but I never really thought about it that way.'_

„So does that also explain why your ice powers were kept inside you instead of releasing itself every now and then?", I asked.

„Yes. My powers were kept in check from the manifestations during my training.", Danny said and looked at Jazz.

„So Jazz. How is college for you anyway? You haven't really talked about while being here.", he sounded really curious.

„Well it's fun. Though my boyfriend is really causing some trouble from time to time. Truth be told sometimes he reminds of you sometimes.", we all laughed a bit.

„You better not tell him that. I don't think he will like it to be partly reduced to your brother.", Danny joked.

Jazz pouted and we all laughed again.

„So what now Danny? Do you want to visit our parents? Sam and Tucker?", I was curious.

He shook his head and I knew that something was bothering him. But obviously he didn't want to talk about it.

„Oh that reminds me. I have a favor to ask of you all.", Danny looked around and we all looked at him curious.

„I will change my name. Danny Phantom is gone for good. He died a year ago and I think it should stay that way.", he paused and stared of into thin air.

„From today on I will go by Zodiac for everyone and Danny McLain for my friends.", he gave me a warm smile.

„We decided on the last one shortly before the accident at the tower and so we never got a chance to announce it officially.", Danny explained as he took my hand in his.

There was stunned silence in the room, except for the giggle of my babys. The first shock seemed to calm down soon and Penelope broke the ice.

„So you were finally?", she pointed at both of us.

„Yeah we wanted to marry soon after the whole thing but you know the rest.", I said with a soft blush.

„And when did you want to tell us?", Johnny asked curious.

„Also after the whole thing was over.", Danny said calm.

„So what now?", Kitty sounded a bit unsure.

„I have someone I need to visit and I would appreciate it if you all would come along. I'm sure he will be happy to see Sonia and Michael. He hasn't been here for quite a while.", Danny said with a smile as Sonia got a grip on Danny's skeleton hand and wouldn't let go of it.

„We would love to come along but who do you want to visit?", Penelope looked a bit confused.

„Let's just say he always has a look out for me and those close to me.", Danny's smile grew bigger and I knew who he meant.

„So let's go.", I said and Danny carefully removed his finger from Sonia's grip..

We all stood up and Danny materialized a ground long black coat with a glowing light blue tribal all over, over his usual outfit and took Sonia and Michael from my arms. He looked so happy with our little angels in his big arms. I know noticed that he really was way taller than me. He looked tall before in the bedroom but now he seemed even taller. With my curtly 1,7m I felt quite confident but he was about 2,1m tall maybe even taller. It was impressive to look up to him. We then walked out of my realm. Johnny and Kitty made their way to his bike while Penelope picked Jazz up. As everyone was ready we started our trip with Danny leading us to our target.

**- A few hours sooner in the human realm -**

**Sam POV**

It's been nearly a year now since the accident. The accident that took my Danny from me. It was so hard. Everything here in Amity Park reminded me of him, yet I couldn't move away. I wanted to get away from here but I couldn't. Too many memories. I was tied down here.

„So Sam what are we doing here?", Tucker asked me as we stood in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal.

„What do you think? We will go to Clockwork again.", I stated.

„Damn Sam that won't work. He will give us the same answer he did the last 25 times. He WON'T bring Danny back. Why can't you accept that?", he sounded pretty pissed but i didn't care.

„WHY? I WILL TELL YOU WHY, I STILL LOVE DANNY AND I WILL DO ANYTHING TO BRING HIM BACK!", I screamed in anger.

„YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU SAM? I HATE TO SAY THIS TO YOU BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT DANNY DIDN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, HE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR A LONG TIME BUT THAT PASSED LONG BEFORE HE BECAME A FULL GHOST. HE MOVED ON AND SO SHOULD YOU!", he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

I stared at him flabbergasted but my anger rose again. I slapped Tucker as hard as I could but he didn't seem to care since he had made his point. I knew he was right but I couldn't let Danny go though.

„Tucker please... just this last time... after that I will let him go...", I stuttered holding back my tears.

He looked crestfallen at my tone but I knew that he wouldn't argue with me anymore. What he said really hurt but it was true. Danny stopped caring about me a long time ago since I began to treat him in a more distant way since I came clear with myself about my feelings.

„Say did you hear anything from Jazz? Did she mention anything about coming over?", Tucker changed the subject.

„No I haven't heard from her since last month. Why do you ask?", I was happy that he changed the subject.

„Simon called me before I came here. He asked if Jazz was already here. She told him that she would visit her family this weekend.", he explained.

„She probably is still on the way. No need to worry. After all it takes a few hours to get here by car.", I said calm.

„Yeah that's the point. She got on the street last night so she would be here by morning but she isn't and she isn't picking up her phone. I'm kinda worried for her.", he explained.

Now I was also worried.

„Where do you think she could be? I hope nothing happened to her. What if she had a accident? What if...", I began to become nervous.

„Hey don't worry about her Sam. Remember? Jazz's car was build by Danny and Johnny. This car can go intangible if a dangerous situation occurs.", he said but flinched back at his mistake.

_'Damn Tucker did you have to mention him again?'_, I growled mentally.

„Come on let's go to Clockwork. He can tell us where Jazz is and I know she will be fine.", I said as I boarded the Specter Speeder.

We started the Speeder and went through the portal. The whole way to Clockwork's realm neither of us said a word.

**Danny POV**

As we flew towards our destination our relaxed flight got interrupted by some old foe. Skulker appeared out of no where and smiled his usual smug smile.

„Ohoo what brings you so far out here girls? Are you finally ready to hand over your brats for my collection?", his smile grew wider and I could feel my anger boil up in me.

„You dare to threaten my children you wanna be hunter? If you dare to touch just one hair on their heads. I. WILL. END. YOU. ONCE. AND FOR. ALL.", I growled, luckily my kids didn't giggle or my cold statement would be toast.

Skulker's smile vanished as he turned his attention to me.

„And who are you wanna be? And what do you mean with _your_ children?", he looked confused between Ember and me.

„That's right dipstick. If you dare to hurt our children I won't stop him from ending you.", she hissed.

Skulker looked a bit dumbfounded but soon his smug smile returned. Just as he wanted to open his trash mouth I rose my power level to at least 200% of his current one and the sensors on his suit began to beep. He looked down at the screen on his arm and I could have sworn that his armor began to loose color while his mohawk shrunk till it was barely visible anymore.

„Do you still dare to threaten my children Skulker or will you leave with some of your dignity still intact?", I hissed through my teeth while I could feel my eyes flash red.

Skulker began to shiver and made a run for it without saying anything.

From then on our trip was without any further interruption and we made it within the next our. As we reached the realm I saw that the main gate was already open and gave the children to their mother. We entered the realm and were welcomed by my purple coated friend.

„Hello there Daniel. It's good to see you again.", the man said with a warm smile as he shifted into a old man.

„It's good to see you too Clockwork. How hacve you been?", I asked as I gave him a big hug.

„Always the same. Time never ceases to amaze me.", he said with a smile.

„I guess you knew that we were coming over?", I already knew the answer and stepped back to Ember.

„Do you still have to ask Daniel?", he stated still smiling and floated to Ember and the children.

„You're right but it's a habit to ask.", I said calm as he tickled my angels a bit and I saw his smile growing.

„So Clockwork I believe I owe you a _thank you_.", I smiled.

„And why would that be?", he asked already knowing the answer.

„I know you send those manifestations to me during my coma because you knew that I wouldn't be strong enough to fight this new threat if you didn't do it. So will you tell me about this new threat or will I have to find it out first hand?", my smile never left my lips and rivaled his calm smile.

The rest of the group just stood there a bit confused.

„You knew that Clockwork was behind it all?", Desiree asked.

„Of course I knew. I may have acted like a oblivious idiot back then but I never was. I'm still the son of two geniuses. Playing dumb was part of my blending in technique I developed. Only Ember and Jazz knew the real me. Sadly the coma came before any of you could meet the me.", I explained calm.

Then before anyone could say something a familiar noise closed in on Clockwork's realm.

„The Specter Speeder? What it is doing here?", I turned to Jazz.

„I don't know. I'm here with my Camero.", Jazz shrugged.

„I may be able to answer that...", Clockwork began with a smirk.

„... but you won't tell us because time will reveal it all.", I finished.

„I see you really have learned quite a few things.", Clockwork smiled.

The door to Clockwork's observation room opened and revealed two very familiar figures. Through the door stepped Sam and Tucker. I gulped because I was sure that they would recognize me even though I changed quite a bit. Also I feared that they might attack my family or the others so I moved to Ember's side because she stood in front of our group. From there I could protect evryone. As Sam closed in on Clockwork she threw our group a hateful glance. Though I could see a glint of recognition that died right back again as she concentrated on the Time Master before her. Tucker on the other hand studied our group a bit more.

„Clockwork. We have a question. We are worried for Jazz, she told her boyfriend that she would visit her family but she still isn't at her parents house. Please tell us where she is.", Sam pleaded to him.

Tucker's eyes never left my froup and then he saw Jazz beside Penelope. He turned to Sam and tipped her on the shoulder but she just shook him off and stared at Clockwork.

„Hello Sam. Hello Tucker. Sam, I believe your friend Tucker can answer that for you if you were to listen to him for once.", Clockwork smiled.

Sam turned to Tucker who was just pointing at us. Sam followed the direction where he pointed and found Jazz beside Penelope.

„Jazz? What are you doing here? Why are you with these evil ghosts?", Sam yelled as she activated her wrist blaster and pointed it at Ember because she stood the closest to her.

Immediately I stepped in front of Ember and my children and snarled animalic at Sam.

„Sam leave my friends alone!", Jazz stated a bit angry as well and walked beside me.

Sam looked kinda flabbergasted and Tucker just smiled. But as his look fell on me, his smile vanished and he began to study me with full concentration. Lucky for me that my coat covered the logo on my leg or he would have recognized me immediately. Yet I could see recognition grow in his eyes and his jaw began to fall deeper and deeper.

_'Crud! Tucker already recognized me.'_

„What do you mean friends? They are just monsters. Because of them Danny is gone!", Sam screamed and ripped me out of my thoughts.

„DON'T YOU DARE TO BAD-MOUTH MY FRIENDS SAM!", Jazz snapped.

Sam was taken back. Jazz never yelled at anyone. She was always the calmest one of us all. But seeing her like this warmed my heart.

„I can't believe it. Our little Jazz is finally grrowing up.", I chirped to Ember, to bad for me that Jazz heard me.

„And you Danny should act more like your age. I'm still your BIG sister even though you are a ghost and taller than me now.", she turned to me.

We all stared at her and facepalmed. She turned to Sam and Tucker who were staring at her with plate-like eyes and hanging jaws. That's when Jazz realized her mistake and facepalmed as well.

„Oh Crud.", she muttered.

I threw Sam and Tucker a glance and knew that I was screwed. The barrage of questions that was most likely to come would be unnerving and I wasn't really in the mood for that now.

Tucker was the first to come out of his stupor.

„Danny is that really you?", he asked and I could hear Johnny chuckled behind me because he asked nearly the same thing.

„Yeah..", I sighed. „.. Listen I don't have time for this now because I still have some business to attend to and my children probably will cry because you won't tone down no matter what I will say so you guys will have to wait till I have finished my business with Clockwork.", I stated calm.

I could see that Sam wanted to yell something at me but I cut her off with a gesture of my hand.

„Don't you dare Sam. If you dare to make a scene in front of my children, my fiance and my friends you will regret it big time", I hissed.

She flinched back but stared at me with pain and anger clearly evident in her eyess.

„We WILL talk about this later.", I heard her mutter under her breath.

I turned to Clockwork, ignoring her muttered threat.

„So Clockwork about that threat. I need to know what it's about because I need to protect my family and friends.", I was calm again but only on the outside.

„As you wish Daniel but you will have to deal with your friends sooner or later.", he said in a worried tone.

With a wave of his wand a ancient scroll appeared. It floated in the middle of the room and opened itself. A calm soft voice cut through the ticking sound in Clockworkd realm.

_On the day of kings awakening the zone will tremble in fear._

_Terror will reign._

_All will flee._

_Only one will stand up to him._

_Only one will rise against him._

_The renegade._

_The saviour._

_The phantom holding the name of the stars._

_Nothing will matter anymore._

_The rules of reality will be broken once again._

_A new king will rise out of the chaos and will strike down his dark foe._

_The darkness shall swallow the saviour._

_Only his queen can save him from the darkness._

_Rise out of the darkness towards the light to return to your origin once again._

_So rise our new king._

_Rise our saviour._

The prophecy ended and we all stared at the scroll as it vanished into thin air again. We all continued to stare at the place where the scroll was just seconds ago in total awe.

„Ok what just happened?", Jazz asked shocked.

**Hey hey, I hope you liked this new chapter. Though I think I messed up the prophecy a bit *he he***

**Ok then see ya later when I publish the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - the trouble begins

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Danny Phantom**

–-

**Jazz POV**

„Ok what just happened?"

Somehow my brain had just hung itself with Sam and Tucker finding out that my little brother was still alive, more or less anyway, and now he had a prophecy hanging over his head.

„I think my baby-pop got just a lot of work dumped on him.", Ember stated calm as she moved closer to him.

„Don't worry sweetie. I beat Pariah before and now I'm even stronger than back then.", he stated as he lain a arm around her waist.

„Yeah but but back then you had the suit from your parents which mutliplied your powers a hundred fold or something like that.", Kitty was unnerved by the prophecy.

„Hey come on. I'm stronger now and I have more tricks up my sleeve than back then."

To prove his point he flicked with his bone fingers and a small blue flame lit itself over his index finger. He gave me a warm smile on and extinguished the flame again.

„Daniel I would advise you to go on your journey to find the three gems.", Clockwork said in his usual calm tone.

„Gems?", Tucker asked curious.

„Yeah I know Clockwork but you know that I don't know where to search anymore.", Danny ignored Tucker's question.

„I know Daniel but before you asked me to remove your memorys of their hiding places you handed me the clues to find them again.", Clockwork answered and pulled out a scroll from his cloak.

Danny took it with a bright smile and opened it. His smile died down soon enough as he read the content. I stepped beside him and forwned. On the scroll were three small riddles.

„Danny what's this about?", Ember sounded a bit worried.

Danny took a deep breath and lowered the scroll.

„In order to fulfill the prophecy I need the _Reailty Gaunlet_. The prophecy stated that the rules of reaility will be broken once again so it has to be the gauntlet.", he sighed.

„But dude you destroyed that thing right after the whole freakshow incident.", Tucker also sounded worried.

„That's the point... I didn't."

Danny answered as golden mist began to envelop his left arm. The mist solidified and created a gloden gauntlet with four sockets. The one at the wrist was occupied with a red gem. We all stared at him astonished.

„You said that you destroyed it Danny.", I couldn't believe that he lied to me.

„Sorry Jazz but I kept the gauntlet as a ace in my sleeve. I wasn't sure if I would ever need it again so I kept it a secret.", he explained.

„Ok then how comes that it's with you at the moment? You would usually hide an ace like this somewhere so that it's not expsed by accident.", Kitty spoke my thoughts.

„Well that was a accident. The day I died, you remember the party at the old factory, I had it with me. I hadn't had a chance to find a good hiding place till then. So as I died the gauntlet fused inseparable with my soul and so I can't remove it anymore. The most I can do is to hide it within my soul.", Danny lowered his gaze as if he was ashamed of what happened.

„Hey man that's not your fault. If we hadn't gone overboard back then you wouldn't be in this mess. So it's also our fault.", Johnny said as he lain a encouraging hand on Danny's shoulder.

The other ghosts gave him a approving nod and his mood lightened.

_'Damn Johnny became really matured over the last year. Looks like my work with him is done.'_

Then I looked at Sam who was awefully silent throughout the whole prophecy thing till now. She was obviously fuming about how Danny told her off before. She was like a ignited box of dynamite. I knew one wrong word and she would explode and go genocide on all of us. I leaned over to Danny again and whispered.

„Danny we better get this finished soon. Sam is about to explode and I doubt that you would appreciate it if she snapped with yout children here.", out of the corner of his eyes he looked at Sam and nodded.

„Ok guys I think we should return to our realm and talk about what to do next.", he explained as pulled Ember closer to him.

He whispered her something in the ear but I couldn't hear it. But from the frown on her face I could figure what he said to her. He probably wanted to bring Sam and Tucker with him to talk things out and get it over with. Unwillingly she looked at the two but nodded.

„We will take our leave then Clockwork. Stay well master.", Danny said as we began to leave.

He gave his friends a gesture to follow him and so they did.

„May you succeed in your quest my young apprentice.", I could hear Clockwork say as the doors closed behind us.

I watched Danny's back as he walked beside Ember with her children in her arms. He looked so tall and free. But I knew that he carried a huge burden on his broad shoulders. He leaned down to her and whispered something to her. She turned her head towards him and gave him a nod with a loving smile.

Suddenly mist began to ooze from his feet and spread around our group. At first it was thin but got thicker within a second till I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face anymore. I felt the ground changing under my feet and the mist began to disperse as fast as it came. Now we stood in front of Ember's realm.

„How?", I was shocked.

„I told ya that I have some new tricks up my sleeve or did you really think I didn't do anything at all during my coma?", he stated with a faked wounded tone.

„What so you mean coma?", Sam asked still fuming.

„Where do you think I was the whole time? I was in a coma for a year and only awoke a few hours ago. And only the people who knew about Ember and my engagement knew about my whereabouts. So all in all only this small group knew that I was alive the whole time.", he explained while pointing at our original group.

„AND YOU DIDN'T THINK WE DESERVED TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE ALIVE?", Sam yelled.

Sonia and Michael began to stir and their tearful cries echoed through the zone. Ember and the other girls threw Sam a hateful look and immediately turned back to the babys and began to calm them down. Soon the cries died down as Ember began to breast feed them while taking them inside.

Just as our ghostly friends had entered the realm the temperature around us dropped at least 20°. I turned to Danny and I could see the blazing anger in his eyes.

„I warned you Sam. If you dare to make a scene in front of my family you would regret it.", he snarled.

Sam flinched back as I pulled Tucker away so he won't get caught in the fury of Danny's rage. Then something happened. Danny's bone arm was enveloped in flames. The flames formed a normal arm but with a clawed hand With his fiery hand he reached out for her and she jumped back. She was utterly terrified.

I couldn't believe it. Danny was about to make his threat to her true. Danny was usually a good hearted and kind natured boy but now he was about to go against all he stood for. I had to stop him before he would do something he would regret it.

„Danny please stop. You can't do that. That's not you.", I begged as I grabbed his left arm.

His gaze wandered from Sam to me. He stared at me with these burning eyes. There was no kindness in them only hatred. I could feel how his eyes drilled deep in my soul. Then to my endless relief his gaze softened and returned to his usual loving look.

„You are right Jazz. I'm sorry.", he sighed and turned back to Sam.

„I'm sorry Sam but my family is my everything and I will sooner go to hell then let anyone harm come to them.", he explained and turned to Ember's realm.

„Hey man wait.", Tucker called.

Danny stopped and looked over his shoulder to him.

„Are these two babys really your children?"

„Who's else would they be from? Ember gave birth to them during my coma. Truth be told I was quite suprised when I leraned that she was pregnant.", he explained calm.

„Oh that's hard man. I'm sorry I didn't know that.", Tucker seemed to be ashamed.

„Don't worry Tuck. The fact that I was caught up in the explosion was just as Clockwork would say. _All is as it should be_. I've made my peace with it and now that I'm back I will give my fiance and my children all my love.", Danny's voice was full of love as he talked about his family.

As he walked to the door the flames around his arm disappeared.

„You coming or what?", his usual good mood had returned and I sighed.

We all followed him into Ember's realm. In there we all took a seat in the living room. I watched as Ember leaned against Danny. Michael was asleep after he was fed while Sonia took a seat in his lap and played with her fathers long hair.

„So what are we going to do next?", Penelope broke the silence.

„We need to find the other three reality gems before Pariah awakes or we will be in deep s... trouble.", Danny explained and nearly facepalmed at his own harsh language in front of his children.

„And how are we supposed to do that? I thought you don't know where they are.", Desiree inquired.

„True. I had Clockwork remove all my memorys after I hidden the gems and created the riddles to find them again. I had to make sure that no one could find them through reading my mind or me being tempted to use them.", Danny explained as he pulled forth the scroll Clockwork gave him earlier.

„In here are the locations of all three gems. I hid them all over the globe and in the ghost zone from what I could tell by reading them.", he handed Desiree the scroll.

She opened it and read. Soon she frowned and all of us except Danny and Ember went over to Desiree and read the scroll.

„What are these? They are so stupid.", Kitty stated curious.

„Hey it's the best I could come up with back then.", Danny shrugged.

Johnny handed him the scroll again. Danny began to read them out loud.

–-

_I lay at a place of long torture and pain._

_I hide away from the eagles sight,_

_I am the price of fire._

–-

_I lay within a labyrinth of intriques._

_I am in the immortal who hides in the open._

_I am the king of thunder and lightning._

–-

_I hide in a place seen by public._

_Giant eyes watch out for me._

_I am the memento of good men._

–-

„And that means?", Desiree inquired.

„I wrote them during the time I was in the old greece fixing some mistake for Clockowork, so I guess they are related to this time and land. Though I'm not so sure about the last one.", he explained.

„Ok they are in greece. Then we have to solve them fast before Pariah awakens", Penelope stated.

But as soon as she said that a huge tremor ran though the ghost zone. It was like a huge earthquake. Michael awoke and cried just like his sister and snuggled up to their parents to hide from the evil presence that filled the air.

„You got to be kidding me. He is already awake?", Danny asked no one in particular.

No one dared to answer since they were all in shock.

„So that's a yes. Ok guys we have to leave now.", he said with a stern voice.

We all nodded and began to get up.

„We have to split up to get all the gems in a short time.", Tucker said.

„Tuck's right. Ok listen people we will split up in three groups. Johnny and Kitty you go to greece and ask around for informations about a well known torture places of old days and eagles. Penelope and Desiree you go to the library in Washington DC and search for informations about the last riddle. I go and investigate the second one.", Danny formed three groups and turned to Ember.

„Ember you will take our children with you to my house and hide there with Jazz, Sam and Tucker. I won't allow any backtalk. This is final.", he said stern.

„But...", he cut her off with a stern look.

„Jazz take them home and activate the ghost shield as soon as all ghosts had a chance to hide in the human realm. If our parents inquire informations about Ember or our children just tell them the truth so they shut up. And tell them that I will kill them if they try anything funny with my family."

I couldn't believe that Danny could be so serious. He was really a born leader. We all nodded and made our ways to our destinations but not before Ember pulled him into a passionate kiss.

„Promise me that you will come back to me Danny. I will kill you if you dare to die on your own.", she gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder.

„You wouldn't get rid of me even if you tried and you know that baby.", he grinned.

„And you two listen to what your mommy says understood?", he bowed down to his children in her arms and tickled them.

They giggled and grabbed his hair.

„Ok people let's go.", he stated stern as his children let go of his hair and we all took our leave.

Sam, Tucker, Ember with her children and I got in my car. With the push of a button the machine created a portal to the real world and we drove of towards my parents house.

Half an hour later we reached it. As I just opened the door my parents stood before us with their Ecto-weapons charged and aimed at the McLain's. Immediately I placed myself between them.

„MOM! DAD! NO! YOU WILL NOT HARM EMBER OR HER CHILDREN!", I yelled and I noticed with satisfaction how they flinched back at my hard tone.

„But Jazz they are ghosts...", dad stuttered but was interrupted.

„... and their Danny's fiance and his children. I promised him to keep them safe!", Jazz finished.

My parents stared at me flabbergasted.

„Jazz what are you talking about Danny is...", mom began but was also interrupted.

„.. alive and well. He was in a coma for the last year. Meanwhile Ember gave birth to their children. I visited her regular over the last year and helped her to take care of him. Right now Danny and his friends are all over the globe to find the necessary means to defeat Pariah Dark, since he was freed again.", I explained cold since my parents didn't lower their weapons.

They stared at me for my explanation.

„D... Da... Danny is... alive?", mom stuttered.

„Yeah he is so can we go inside now, open the portal so that the ghosts can hide here like last time and then activate the anti ghost shield?", I hissed.

We entered and my parents did as I told them to. Minutes later hordes of ghosts came through the portal and made their way to their individual hiding places. Only a few ghosts stayed behind in the basement. Nocturne, Undergrowth, Frostbite, Technus, Wulf, Princess Dora, Ghost Writer, Sidney Poindexter, Youngblood and Dani.

„What are you guys still doing here?", I asked Nocturne, Undergrowth and Technus.

„We thought that this would be the best place to hide till the upcoming fight. We also thought it would be a good idea to side with the ghost child.", Technus explained.

„How do you know that he's alive?", Sam asked curious.

„Oh please do you think I wouldn't notice the boys presence in Ember's realm? Her realm radiated with an huge amount of strength that she could never hold.", Nocturne explained with a smug smile.

„So these are Danny's children?", Undergrowth looked at the babys in Ember's arms.

„They are so cuuute...", Dani trailed off as she floated closer to Ember.

Ember gave her a warm smile but threw Undergrowth and Nocturne a weary look. The two apparently caught her look and smiled but stepped back.

„So what do we do next?", Technus asked curious.

„We wait.", Ember said calm as Dani caressed the babys.

–-

**I hope the riddles weren't as bad as the prophecy in the last chapter. I hope you liked this new one and give me some reviews.**

**Till next time then.**


	6. Chapter 6 - the search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–-

**Johnny POV**

„Man we are in big trouble.", I said as we rode my bike through the ghost zone towards a portal to greece.

„You can say that again Johnny. Let's just hope that we find this reality gem and get it back to Danny in time.", Kitty sounded paniced.

The portal came in sight as another tremor shook the zone around us. The portal began to close under the pressure and I accelerated. At the last second we passed the portal. Just as we came out it close behind us, cutting off a part of my jacket.

„Aww man that is my favorite jacket.", I cried.

„It's your only jacket Johnny.", Kitty answered sarcastically.

„Oh come on baby...", I trailed off.

Before she could answer I saw something before us. I hit the brake with all I had and my bike began to break out.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Kitty screamed at my sudden braking.

I ignored her and pulled the bike sideways to stop. After a few meters we finally stopped. Just a few meters away from a building.

„That was a little bit to close for comfort.", I sighed.

„Johnny what was that about?", Kitty yelled.

„Sorry babe but I couldn't just phase into someones home without permission.", I explained.

„Wow Jazz really did wonders with her therapy.", Kitty muttered.

„Hey...", I nudged her playfully.

„Come on let's go to town and ask the people for informations on this place Danny talked about.", I said calm.

Kitty nodded and we made our way into town.

„Is this Athens?", Kitty was suprised.

„Yeah since Danny said something about old greece I thought it would be good to travel here first.", I explained.

We drove into town and parked the bike in an alley. As we wandered through the town the people didn't seem to be bothered by our appearance. We asked around for an hour or so and what we found wasn't really encouraging. Soon we sat down near a plaza and took a small break.

„Damn why can't we find any kind of information?", I sighed.

„Don't worry Johnny. We will find something soon enough. You have to believe it.", Kitty nudged me.

„I heard you are searching for informations about the greece past?", a new voice cut into our conversation.

We turned around to see a old man standing behind the bench we sat on. He was old, very old. He had grey hair and forest green eyes.

„What do you mean?", Kitty asked confused.

„My nephew told me that you two are looking for informations about old torture places and eagles. From the way you two look you are ghosts so I assume that you are friends of the mighty Regulus?"

„Regulus? We don't know anyone with that name.", I said a bit confused.

„Regulus was a ghost in the old days. He is said to protect humans and ghosts likewise.", the man explained.

„Still don't know him sorry. But you seem to know what we are searching for.", Kitty stated calm.

„Ahhh yeah the legend about Prometheus. The Titan who brought the fire to mankind.", the man smiled happy at his story.

„Who's that?", I was confused.

„Prometheus was a Titan in greece mythology. He stole the fire from the gods and brought it to mankind. As a punishment the gods created Pandora and gave her the box of all evil. She released it and all the people Prometheus held dear suffered because of him, As further punishment to him, Zeus chained him to a mountain. There he stayed for hundrets of years without food or water. While everyday the great eagle Ethon came to him and ate his liver, which regrew everyday due to him being an immortal.", the man explained.

„That sounds exactly like what we are searching for. So were was this place? Please tell us we need to get there soon or both of our worlds will be doomed.", Kitty pleaded.

„No need to worry young one. The place you are looking for is the mountain Kasbek in Georgia. On it's peak is the rock where Prometheus was bound to.", the man stated calm.

„Thank you. We owe you one old man.", we jumped up and made our way to my bike.

„Let's go Johnny. Full speed to Georgia!", Kitty yelled in excited.

I did as I was told and pulled the throttle lever to max and we rode of towards our new destination.

–-

**Desiree POV**

Penelope and I phased inside the Washington DC central library and looked around.

**(AN: I don't know if there is such a library)**

„So why was it that we should go here?", Penelope was on edge because of Pariah's awakening.

„I have no idea but we should look around. Maybe there is something here that might give us a hint on the riddle.", I stated as I looked around.

I grabbed random a book from a shelf and looked through it. It was a book about american history. I browsed through it but nothing peaked my interest upon searching for a connection to the riddle.

„This is going to take forever.", we groaned in union.

Four hours later we had a huge amount of books covering a nearby table. We searched everything. From history, over science fiction, to novels. There was nothing. I was just looking at a book about the great american achievements. Then it hit me. Before me was a picture that fitted the riddle perfectly.

–-

_I hide in a place seen by public._

_Giant eyes watch out for me._

_I am the memento of good men._

–-

„Hidden in a public place...", I muttered as I analyzed the picture. It showed a huge viewing place open to public.

„Giant eyes... memento of good men...", I continued as I took in the four giant heads carved into the mountain.

„What's wrong Desiree? You got anything?", Penelope looked over to me.

„I think we need to go to Mount Rushmore.", I said as I handed her the book.

„Look, everything the riddle says is in the picture. The public place. The giant eyes. Plus the fact that it's a memento of good men.", I explained.

Penelope's face lit up and she nodded.

„Seems like we have a long trip ahead of us.", I sighed and we flew off towards our targt.

–-

**Danny POV**

I flew towards a natural portal as I had a tugging feeling in the back of my mind.

_'This feeling... This feels like my darkness powers'_

I changed my course towards the weird feeling. I felt another tremor shaking the ghost zone and was quite happy that I was flying just now. Like this I could evade the usually floating rocks shooting around like crazy.

Then something came into view. A acropolis with a huge labyrinth in front of it.

„Pandora.", I whispered.

A knowing smile made it's on my face. If someone knew about a thunder and lightning god it would be her. After all she was created under the order of such a god. As I came closer I noticed something I hadn't the few times I was here before. Throughout the whole labyrinth were statues of greece gods.

_'Gods placed inside a labyrinth? She probably is still pissed at them for using her for their revenge. God the stuff I learned in school actually comes in handy after all.'_, I thought as I landed in front of the acropolis.

Just as I wanted to call out for the possessor of this realm a booming voice cut me short.

„WHO DARES TO ENTER THE REALM OF PANDORA!?", her loud voice echoed through the area and my eardrums felt like ripping apart.

„Hey Pandora it's me.", I called back.

Said 15m tall ghost came into view and stared at me. Her hateful glance didn't falter upon seeing me and I wondered why.

„WHO ARE YOU?", she screamed in anger.

Then it came to me. I was still wearing my coat with the deep hood over my head, covering my face. Fast I lifted it and dropped it behind me. Pandora stared at me and slowly recognition dawned on her face and she shrunk to normal human size.

„Danny?", she sounded quite unsure about me being real or just an illusion.

„Yeah it's me Pandora. Sorry for not keeping in touch but I...", I was cut short as she gave me a bear hug.

„Oh Danny it's good to see you again. I thought you were gone forever.", she was overjoyed.

„Sorry Pandora. I was in a coma over the last year so I couldn't just come over and visit.", I explained and she let me go.

„I guess your fiance took care of you then?", she asked with a smug smile.

„How...", I was cut off again.

„How I knew about you and Ember? Come on did you really think I wouldn't notice the change in your behaviour when you came by back then? Or did you forget that I also was present during the party where you had a very intimate time with her?", she mocked me.

„Oh yeah right. But you are the first to ever notice. The other ghosts haven't figured it out by now.", I stated calm.

„Yeah I can't believe they are to stupid to realize the most obvious facts. But other than that. What brings you here today? I assume it has something to with the reawakening of Pariah."

„You are right on that. I came here looking for one of the reality gems. Clockwork just dropped a prophecy over my head that I have to fight Pariah again and this time reality itself will falter under our fight, so I have to use the Reality Gauntlet.", I explained.

„And what makes you think that one of these gems would be here?", she sounded hesitating and I caught on that.

„Simple the riddle says somethign about a labyrinth...", I pointed towards the one behind me.

„... it says somethign about immortals...", I pointed at one of the god statues.

„... furthermore it talks about a king of lightning and thunder and I know only one that would fit the description. So I figured that it's here and by how hesitant you were when I mentioned the gem, I guess you know something about it.", I explained.

She flinched back as I mentioned her reacrion towards the gem.

„Please Pandora tell me. I need the gem to have a chance to fight Pariah and stop the upcoming pointless war he surely is going to stir.", I explained with a pleading tone and gave her the same big puppy eyes, Ember uses when she wants to convince me on something.

„Danny this isn't fair. You know I can't resist these eyes.", she obviously fought with herself.

After a few minutes she sighed.

„Ok I will tell you were the gem is but you owe me for this.", she explained.

„You are the best Pandora. So what do you want from me?", I asked as I gave her a hug.

„When you kick the old guys ass I want you to restore the ghost zone to how it was before the ancients ripped it apart. I want the ghost zone to return o it's old glory.", she smiled.

„That I can do... no... that I WILL do.", I said with a serious tone.

„Thank you Danny. So you should get the gem from the Zeus statue in the middle labyrinth and prepare yourself for the upcoming fight.", she stated with a small smile.

„Will do and thanks again Pandora.", I said as I flew towards the center of the labyrinth.

In the center was a huge open place wuth a statue of the god Zeus. I scanned the whole statue but didn't see or even fell the gem.

_'How is that possible? Pandora wouldn't lie to me about that. I'm sure of that!'_

Then it came to me. How did I hide the gems the first time? I put them into a Fenton thermos to hide their energy signature and to stop them from causing chaos. I turned intangible and walked into the statue. As I came back outside I held a thermos in my hand. I opened it and turned it over to let the contant fall into my waiting hand. There in my hand lain a square ruby. The _gem of life_. I materialized the gauntlet and placed it in the second slot. A slight hissing sound came from the gauntlet as it accepted the gem.

After the gauntlet dissolved again I engulfed myself in my mist. The area changed and I felt hard concrete beneath my feet. As the mist cleared I took a look on my surroundings. I stood in an alley. A familiar alley. Here I was right beside my old house and inside the ghost shield.

„Damn this place hasn't changed at all.", I joked.

„WHO ARE YOU GHOST AND WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE?", a very familiar voice growled.

I turned around and saw the familiar figure to that the voice belonged.

„Hey Val. Long time no see.", I stated calm as I looked at the Red Huntress and her loaded blaster

„I ASKED WHO YOU ARE GHOST!", she growled again.

„Oh come on Val. I've been only gone for a year and you already forgot about your good old friend Danny?", I laughed as her eyes widened under her mask.

„That... that can't be... Danny... Danny is... gone...", she stuttered but lowered her blaster.

„And yet here I am.", I stated while opening my arms for an embrace.

In that moment Valerie jumped off her board while ripping off her helmet and jumped into my arms.

„Where were you? Why didn't you come back sooner?", she sobbed into my chest.

„I couldn't even if I wanted to. I was in a coma till around 10 hours ago.", I explained.

„So that's what happened but we all thought you were dead and what's up with all these ghosts escaping the ghost zone?", she seemd to take it pretty well.

„That's because Pariah is back and stronger than ever since he now is prepared to fight for his reign.", I explained as I led her to the front door.

„What do you mean he's back? And who did care for you while you were in a coma anyway?", it seemed like thousands of questions ran through her head.

„All will be answered in time or sooner", I stated calm as I knocked on the front door.

A few seconds later the door opened and Jazz smiled at me. We calmly entered and I saw the baffled look on my parents faces. There they sat on the couch and stared at me with saucer like eyes.

Then I began to notice the other figures in the room. There were Sam, Tucker sitting beside my parents.

Ember sat on the other couch together with Dora and Dani playing with our kids.

Youngblood and Poindexter watched some kind of dumb cartoon.

Frostbite came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies.

Nocturne just floated aimlessly through the room

Wulf slept in a corner of the room.

Undergrowth played with the plants in the room, making them stronger and bigger.

And Technus was working on a PC while he was having a conversation with Ghsot Writer.

„Wow it seems like the whole group is here.", I joked and they seemed to notice me.

„Ahhh Great One. It's good to see you again.", Frostbite smiled at me.

„So the young fellow really returned.", Nocturne had his usual smug smile but I didn't care.

„You don't really seem to be suprised to see me alive. Why's that?", I asked curious.

„Your mate and your sister have already told us the whole story about your coma and your relationship.", Undergrowth explained as he made one of the lilys in the room grow 2m tall.

That woke Wulf up and he looked around the room. His eyes fell on me and he gave me a big grin, showing his sharp fangs.

„Amiko Danny. Vi vere revenis. Wulf estas tre feliĉa. (Friend Danny. You really have returned. Wulf is very happy.)", he exclaimed and jumped at me.

„Good to see you too old friend.", I also gave him a hug and he helped me up.

I went over to my burning angel and my lil stars and leaned over the backrest of the couch down towards her. She turned her head to me and I gave her a short yet passionate kiss. As we broke apart I gave her a enthusiastic smile.

„I told you I would be back.", I whispered.

–-

**Penelope POV**

We reached Mount Rushmore in under three hours of flight.

„I still don't understand why we just couldn't have wished the gems to us or just wished us to them?", I asked a bit tired.

„I can't summon or teleport to something that I don't know anything about. I can't even fee the gems presence. Danny must have shielded them quite good when he hid them.", Desiree explained.

„That kid... sometimes I wonder if he really was as easy minded as he always gave himself back then.", I sighed.

We floated over Lincoln's head and looked below if we could see any kind of hint towards the gem.

„I can't see anything. You?", I asked my friend.

„Not really. Maybe we made a mistake and this isn't the place.", Desiree said with slight panic in her voice.

„I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that it's here somewhere.", I said andd began to float downwards.

The sun stood low and tainted the stone faces in a orange color. I wondered where this god damn gem could be when I noticed something from the corner of my eyes. There was a small gleam in Jefferson's left eye. I floated towards it and noticed a small silver object. A object I knew all to well. One of Danny's thermoses.

„Gotcha!", I exclaimed as I pulled it out of it's hiding place.

„Did you find it Penelope?", my friend asked.

„You can bet on it my girl.", I showed her the thermos.

„So that's how he shielded the gems. Interesting idea.", Desiree stated with a smile.

„Let's go to his house. I bet he is already waiting there for us.", she added.

„Ok then. I wish we were at Danny's house.", I wished.

„As you wished so it shall be.", with that we teleported right in the middle of his living room.

The people and ghosts around us stared at us as I began to take in who was in the room. It was quite a suprise to see so many ghosts in here and some of them weren't really my favorites.

„I guess you all want in on the big party?", I asked nonchalantly.

„You could say that.", Nocturne answered with his usual smug smile.

I went over to Danny and handed him the thermos.

„Cool you found it.", he said happy.

He opened the thermos while the gauntlet covered his arm again. From it he took a circular sapphire

„The _gem of fantasy_.", he stated calm as he placed it in the gauntlet.

The gauntlet gave a slight hissing noise as it accepted the gem and Danny gave me a pleased smile.

„Thank you two. Now only the _gem of form_ is missing but I think Johnny and Kitty will be here soon enough. In the meantime you two should take a pause. You seem exhausted.", Danny offered and pointed at the unused couch.

With a nod we took him up on his offer and took a seat on the unused third couch in the room.

–-

**Kitty POV**

Thanks to Johnny's bike we covered the whole distance in just 4 hours. We were just riding up the mountain while searching for the gem.

„Hey baby how does this gem look anyway?", Johnny shouted from the front.

„Ask as if I had the slightest idea! Just look for a rock big enough to chain a a giant man to.", I yelled back.

We drove further up and the bike became slower.

„What's wrong Johnny? Did you see something?", I asked curious.

„I think I found it.", he said and pointed ahead.

There before us was a giant granite rock with several crack covering the whole surface. And in one of these cracks was a gleam. A suspicious gleam. We parked beside the rock and I floated up to the gleam.

„Could it be?", I asked no one.

I reached inside the crack and brought out a piece of scrap metal..

„What the?", I mustered the piece of metal.

„Did you find it baby?", Johnny came up to me.

„No. It's just a piece of scrap metal. I'm not even sure how it got here in the first place.", I sighed.

„Come on Kitty don't give up. It has to be here.", Johnny said with serious.

I looked at him astonished but nodded. I drop the piece of metal and we began to search every crack of the rock, beside it, we even phased through it countless times but nothing. After an hour of searching we slumped down near Johnny's bike.

„I can't believe this. This isn't the place.", I sighed.

I saw the scarp metal from earlier and in pure anger I shot an ecto-shot at it. The metal flew in the air and crashed down on the ground with a dull sound.

I looked up. The sound had caught my interest. How can a flat piece of metal sound hollow. I stood up and picked it up. Carefully I analyzed it and something dawned on me. The reality gems could alter space and time even without the gauntlet.

_'Think Kitty... think... what did you learn about the reality gems during your life in the ghost zone... The gem of fantasy can awaken ideas to life... The gem of life could animate everything inanimate... but what could the last gem do?'_, my train of thoughts was interupted by a new voice.

_'The last gem is the gem of form. It can change the shape of any object freely, I like your way of thinking.'_, the voice explained.

I turned around and searched for the voice. I noticed that Johnny was also looking for something.

„Who's there?", I asked a bit panicked.

_'It's me, Danny. I'm using telepathy to contact you. I can feel the gem in your hands from here. Get on the bike with Johnny and drive in the misty cloud about a mile from your position. But drive slowly since you will arrive just in front of my house.'_, Danny explained.

I looked at Johnny and we were pretty dumbfounded. Danny could conact us over such a distance and even teleport us without being here? This guy really amazing.

_'You know Kitty I can still hear you.'_, Danny snickered.

I blushed at his statement. Then Johnny and I jumped on his bike and did as we were told. Just as we passed the mist the Fenton house became visible before us. Johnny parked his bike in the alley and we phased inside. There we were greeted by a huge amount of ghosts and not all were how would you call it... friendly.

„Ok what did we miss?", Johnny asked curious.

„They want in on dealing with Pariah.", Danny came to us.

I handed him the scrap metal and he smiled. He placed his bone fingers on it and closed his eyes. The metal began to glow yellow and began to reform itself. After just a few seconds the scrap metal looked like a Fenton thermos with a crack in the hull.

„So that's why the gem's ability leaked out.", he sighed.

With a swift movement he opened the thermos and took the diamont-shaped topas from it. He placed it in the gauntlet, he had materialized without me realizing it. A hissing noise come from the gauntlet. Danny lifted it over his head and began to press on the gems in alternate order.

_Final Gem _

_Gem of Life_

_Gem of Form_

_Gem of Fantasy_

_Gem of Life_

_Gem of Life_

_Final Gem_

_Gem of Form_

_Gem of Life_

_Final Gem_

Suddenly all gems lit up bright and then the light died down to a slight gleam inside each gem. Danny lowered the hand again and smiled.

„With this everything is ready. Not it's time to deal with Pariah."

The smile he gave us let cold horror run down our spines.

„Even after a year in coma the boy still has his kick.", Nocturne snickered.


	7. Chapter 7 - the final duel

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Danny Phantom**

–-

**Ember POV**

We all stood in the lab of Danny's parents saying our farewell to our saviour.

„Danny please come back no matter what happens.", I hugged my man with tears in my eyes.

„I told you that you wouldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to.", he kissed me with passion.

Our kiss broke all to soon and he turned his attention to our children.

„And you two will take care of your mommy while I'm gone right?", I tickled them with a big smile and they giggled happy.

„And should we do boy?", Technus asked confused.

„I want you guys to stay here and protect my family. I don't want to put you in the crossfire when Pariah and I fight.", Danny explained calm as he turned to the other ghosts.

„But you better come back. You still owe me the duel you promised me a year ago.", Undergrowth stated with a smirk.

„You got that right and I will fulfill that promise.", Danny smiled.

With that he jumped into the portal and vanished in the ghost zone. Maddie closed the gates to the portal.

–-

**Danny POV**

I flew through the ghost zone to Pariah's realm. As I reached the castle, I noticed that something was wrong. There were no skeleton warriors. No guards. And most important no Fright Knight with his empty phrases. I walked inside and entered the throne room. There he was. Pariah Dark in his full height.

„Ah young lad. It seems you have prepared for our duel.", he stated with a smug smile and pointed at my gauntlet.

„Did you really think I wouldn't prepare myself to face the probably most powerful being in the ghost zone?", I smiled and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

„So you really don't want to join my army? What a loss.", Pariah sighed and pulled out his sword.

I created a man long silver claymore with a black and red hilt. Without a word of warning Pariah stormed at me and our swords clashed. I could feel the reality around us twist from just this one clash. I pushed him back with a sideway swing and jumped after him.

Pariah delivered a quick punch to my stomach and send me flying into the next pillar. Sharp pain shot through my back. With a groan I emerged from the dust of the half shattered pillar and jumped at my enemy again. I land a hit in his face and the rest of the realm behind him shattered and vanished and he coughed blood.

_'Damn I just obliterated half of his realm with one punch. This reality clash is really devastating.'_

The next thing I saw was his fist in my face breaking my nose and obliterating the rest of his realm which was behind me. Now floating in the ghost zone the fight began to it's fullest.

CLING

Sparks flew around us as our swords clashed dozens of times within seconds. Neither of us landing a hit on the other one. No matter how devastating or painful the fight was we didn't stop.

After a few hours of fighting pain and exhaustion was clearly written all over our faces.

„You are good kid but you know that you can't win.", Pariah spat cocky.

„That's what you think. But I have something that you don't have.", I shot forward and I landed the first real good hit.

My claymore sunk deep in his shoulder. He groaned in pain and pushed me back.

„And what would that be young boy?", he asked still with his cocky smile.

„I HAVE A FAMILY I HAVE TO PROTECT!", I charged again and the clashing of our swords continued.

Neither of us willing to give up kept going. Draining every bit of our powers.

–-

_Three days later_

–-

I was bleeding from many dire wounds. I had my right hand engulfed with my darkness power since Pariah had smashed my bone hand. My other powers failed over the whole fight. My fire power exhausted hours ago. My vision was blurry and I panted like crazy.

Pariah also didn't seem so fresh anymore. He had lost his left lower arm and was also pretty beat up. I could see that his power artifacts were draining him slowly but steady. He was becoming to weak to control them.

Three days of continues fighting brought us to our limits. We held onto our very existence with all our powers.

Pariah threw a barrage of fire balls at me. My shadow lattched up from under me and and defelcted the attacks. We kept staring at each other panting heavy.

„We should end this lad. I'm growing tired of this.", Pariah stated.

„I agree you old goat face. Let's end this.", I spat.

Immediately we began to concentrate all of our remaining power in our swords. They each got a ghostly glow. Pariah's sword was shrouded in dark red while mine was covered in white.

I got a tugging feeling in the back of my head. Someone was calling for me. Someone very important to me begged for me to return. All the more reason to win this fight.

We charged forward for our final clash.

KACHING!

We stood a few meters away from each other back to back. Silence fell upon us. Like a eternity later I heard Pariah groan. I looked over my shoulder and saw him dissolving at rapid speed.

„You win... boy.", his voice trailed off into silence as he fully vanished.

„Finally...", I sighed.

After three long days of fighting it was over. My pain caught up to me and I could hold myself airborn anymore. I fell upon the next stray boulder floating through the zone. I didn't even fell the pain of my crash. It was too much pain. Too much...

Through the pain I threw a last look at the zone around me. Our fight nearly destroyed everything. There was nearly nothing left. The ganutlet was running low on power so I had to choose. Either restore the ghost zone or heal myself and survive. No matter what I would choose the reality gems would burn out.

_'Crud! I guess I can't hold my promise to you Ember. Please forgive me my love.'_

With the last threads of my consciousness I concentrated. And one last time the gauntlet began to glow. With a flash of light the ghost zone returned to his former glory and even better. I restored it to the point it was before the ancients broke it apart a long time ago.

That was the last thing I saw as I felt the cold embrace of death creeping into my very core. Darkness began to cover my whole body and soon I was fully engulfed into the darkness and there was nothing left except a small whispering that I couldn't really make out.

–-

**Ember POV**

It's been three days. Three long days. We all could feel the wrath of the fight between my fiance and the ghost king. Reality began to twist all around the world. Small pigeons turned into infernal dragons or shadowy beasts. People disappeared or aged at rapid speed. The chaos all over the world was perfect. Thanks to the ghost shield around the house we were safe from most of the effects but the shields were on their limits and now the disruptions also began to form inside the house. I was cornered as a disruption closed in on me and my children.

_'Danny please. I don't want it to end like this. I want to see you again.'_, I pleaded and hugged my children, my eyes closed in fear.

Then suddenly the disruption disappeared and slience fell upon the house. I opened my eyes again and saw that the others were also puzzled of what just happened. It took a few minutes for me to realize it. The wrath. The pressure of the fight was gone. The fight had ended.

„Who do you think won?", Technus whispered unsure.

„I believe it was the Great One. I can't feel anything of Pariah anymore. He is gone.", Frostbite said but he wasn't his usual jolly self, gloom darkened his features.

„But I also can't feel anything from the Great One.", it was silent again.

„Nooo...", I breathed in the silence.

„Daddy don't leave us. Come back daddy.", Michael and Sonia whispered in union.

I turned my head to them. Their eyes were glazed. They seemed to be in some kind of trance.

„Daddy don't leave us. Come back daddy.", they repeated in union again.

„What's going on?", I asked afraid for my children's well being.

„They seem to feel that something is wrong with Danny. Maybe they have some kind of telepathic link to him.", Jazz tried to make a plausible point.

„That would be right young Jazmine.", cut a new voice in.

We all turned around as a blue portal appeared in the corner of the room and Clockwork floated out of it.

„Clockwork? What are you doing here?", Sam asked confused.

„I am here to inform you of the outcome of the duel.", he explained as he shifted into a old man.

„Well? What is it? Don't make it so exciting.", Jack stated peeved.

„Very well Jack.", Clockwork answered.

„Young Daniel has won the fight. Pariah Dark is no more.", he stated and chaged into a toddler.

A bigh smile crept on my face but immediately smashed by his next words.

„But he is direly wounded. He is fading away. After he decided, full well knowing the consequences of his doings, to restore the ghost zone the reality gems burned out and left him at the brink of death. Your children are connected to their father telepathic and feel him faiding.", he explained with a sad tone.

My ectoplasma froze in my veins. This couldn't be. Danny promised me that he would come back to me and he always held his promises to me.

„Isn't there a way to save him?", pleaded Jazz as she grabbed Clockwork's cloak.

„There is a way.", he paused and turned into a middle aged man.

„If Ms McLain's children are able to reach him through the link he may be able to come back from the brink and return to you all.", Clockwork explained.

„Daddy don't leave us. Come back daddy.", both of them whispered again.

„So all of our hopes rest on your children Ember.", Maddie gave me a reassuring look and smiled.

„We all place our hopes in you two. So plaese bring your daddy back to us.", I whispered to them with a fragile smile.

–-

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter but I couldn't pull the fight much longer. I was running low on ideas for a bloody battle. Somehow the idea sounded better in my head before I wrote it down.**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8 - Epilog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–-

**Ember POV**

It's been one day since Micahel and Sonia began to mutter to Danny through their mental link. Even while still asleep they continued to mutter.

_'I hope that you are alright Danny.'_

„Hey I think it's safe to return to the ghost zone.", I heard Tucker yell from the lab.

I jumped up and ran to the lab. There everyone was staring at the portal.

„Can we really return?", Technus asked curious.

„Yeah I just peeked through and saw that it was alright. Though there are some changes.", Tucker answered.

We all stared at him puzzled. Then Nocturne stepped forth and put his head in the portal. A minute passed and he pulled his head back with a flabbergasted expression.

„What's wrong Nocturne?", Jazz asked a bit worried.

„The ghost zone is restored back to how it was before the ancients scattered the realms all over the place. I don't know how but it really is.", he explained still flabbergasted.

„Then we can search for Danny?", Johnny perked up.

„I believe we can.", Nocturne nodded.

„Ember get your kids and get in the car. We will split up and search all over the place. Sam and Tucker you go with my parents in the Spectre Speeder. Johnny and Kitty you go by bike. You others can fly on your own.", Jazz exclaimed and I ran after her to her car.

Within minutes we were in the ghost zone and driving along the newly created ground connecting the realms. We drove around for a hour aimlessly until the children looked around and fixed their looks in one direction.

„I think they found him, Jazz.", I said and looked between my baby's and the driver beside me.

Without a word she floored the gas pedal and the tachometer began to flash red.

_'300 mph? Damn Jazz is crazier than I ever gave her credit for. She drives nearly as fast as Danny can fly.'_

After a few minutes I saw Pariah's castle rise in the distance. I was suprised how normal and not threatening it looked now. The beige walls made it look friendly and warm, nothing like how it looked before.

Then I saw a huge fence of bushes coming closer with a huge gate made out of plants. Without slowing down we pushed through the gate. There we saw everyone waiting for us. Jazz hit the brake. She pulled the car around and drifted sideways till she stopped in front of the group. The smell of molten rubber and blistering brakes fill the air. We jumped out of the car and hurried to the flabbergasted group.

„Did you find him?", I asked hopefully.

„Yeah but there is a problem.", Kitty seemed depressed and that made my core sink.

„What is it? Where is he?", I asked holding onto the last threads of hope.

Johnny pointed behind the group and I looked ahead. There on a giant bonsai like tree hung a black cocoon like thing.

„Is Danny in there?", I stepped towards it but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

It was Technus. He looked crestfallen which i didn't understand.

„You shouldn't go near it.", he stated with a sad voice.

„What do you mean?", I was confused.

Instead of saying anything Nocturne picked up a stone and threw it at the cocoon. From the cocoon a shadowy tentacle whipped at the stone and shattered it on impact. Then the tentacle waved around for a few seconds and returned in the cocoon.

„What was that?", Jazz asked with plate sized eyes.

„That's something like a defense mechanism.", Nocturne explained with a mixed expression.

We all turned to him hoping that he would know what to do.

„What do you mean?", Maddie asked.

„It's a shadow power like mine.", he said and made a small black orb in his palm which vanished again.

„This cocoon resembles my self healing technique but this is one is different. It's far more advanced than what I have ever seen in my long life.", he explained.

„How is it different?", Jack inquired.

„My technique only regenerates me but leaves me vunerable for attacks. But this one is different. It seems like this one is connected to his most primal insticts of survival. It attacks everything that come close to him. His powers protect him while it regenerates him. Until that happened we can't get close to it.", he explained calm and for once there was no smirk on his face.

„But we can't just wait for him to come around eventually. You know what Clockwork said. If we don't help him we will loose himself in the darkness.", Sam explained.

„Yeah I know but we can't get close at all. It will rip us apart before we even get close to it.", Johnny groaned.

„Maybe the kids can get to him.", Jazz mused aloud.

„Care to explain?", I asked.

„As you all know they are connected to Danny with a telepathic link. Maybe we can use that as an advantage. Since they have this link maybe his powers won't see them as a threat since they are somehow a part of his being. Even if only his primal instincts are active at the moment they will act on their nature to survive and protect his offsprings.", she explained with a thoughtul look.

„That makes sense.", I nodded.

„I hope you are right about this.", I continued and stepped forward.

They threw me wary looks but stepped aside. Slowly I made my way towards the cocoon. To my shock seven tentacles emerged from it and whipped towards us. I closed my eyes and hugged my children tighter. The others shouted my name in fear but nothing happened. Carefully I looked up and saw the tentacles whipping all around me but never hitting me, I gulped and continued towards the cocoon.

I reached it and looked around wary. I didn't know what to do next. But this decision was taken from me as Michael and Sonia reached out and touched the shroud.

–-

**Danny POV**

Darkness.

Darkness everwhere.

_'Why am I here? Who am I?'_

„Daddy come back to us. Don't leave us.", two voices echoed through the darkness.

_'Daddy? Who is that calling?'_

„Please Daddy come back to us. Mommy needs you too."

_'Mommy?'_, a image of a blue haired beauty ran throuh my mind.

_'Who is she?'_

_'E...Em... Emba... no... Emy... Embes... Ember... that's it... EMBER... HER NAME IS EMBER! MY FIANCE! MY MOON! Then these voices are my stars.'_

„Daddy please come back to us.", the voices of my children cut through the darkness surrrounding me.

The darkness around me began to break. Cracks appeared all around me and light shone through them. With a loud shattering noise the darkness broke apart and I was bathed in light.

–-

I came to again as darkness surrounded me again. From near me I heard fearful shouting and something warm near me. It was familiar. Something I felt constantly during my coma. It was Ember. My little moon. But alonside her were two more kind souls. Michael and Sonia were also there. They were reaching out to me.

_'Where the hell am I anyway?'_, I took in my surroundings.

I reached out to the darkness and met resistance.

_'This is my healing shroud. Was I really that hurt that my instincts activated it?'_

I streched my senses all over my body to search for any kind of remaining injury. There was nothing left. There was no sign of me being injured at all.

I decided to reach out towards the warmth of my family. Slowly my hands phased through the darkness and I could feel my hands touching something. Something warm. It was the familiar touch of skin to skin. The darkness around me began to retract back into me. The darkness cleared up and I began to take in my surroundings.

I was in a giant beautifull garden. There in the background were my friends and family with the Camero parked on the turf. They looked at me with relieve. In front of me were Ember with Michael and Sonia. Her smiled warmed my heart while my childrens laughter echoed soft in my ears. My hands laid on Ember's shoulders.

„I guess I really survived it after all.", I said with a warm smile.

Instead of an answer the three pressed themself into my chest and I could feel her soft sobs and I hugged her. The others hurried other and we all joined into a group hug. We all laughed happy with the situation.

–-

_Time skip to 2 hours later_

–-

Clockwork had called us all to the throne room of Pariah's castle. There we waited with patience. While we waited Ember leaned on me. The last few days were really horrible for her. She was constantly worried for me and when our children began to act up it wasn't much of a help. Then Clockwork's blue portal opened in the middle of the room. He emerged from it as a toddler.

„Hey Clockwork. What took you so long?", Tucker joked at what I could only roll my eyes.

„I had business to attend to young Tucker.", Clockwork answered in his usual monotoned matter.

„So what did you call us here for master?", I asked from the sideline.

„Ah right to the point my young apprentice. It is about your heritage.", he stated with a big smile.

„My heritage?", I was confused.

„Yes. After all you are the new king of the ghost zone.", he answered as he pulled the crown of fire and the ring of rage from his cloak.

We all stared at him flabbergasted. We all tried to figure out what he just told us. It was unbelievable.

„Wait... what?", I stuttered.

„With you defeating Pariah Dark you became his successor.", Clockwork handed me the two artifacts of power.

„All hail king Phantom.", he cheered with a sarcastic smile.

„You are quite the slave driver you know that.", I laughed.

„So my baby-pop is the king then? What does that make me?", Ember sounded unsure.

„Well you are my future queen after all, together with our young prince and princess.", I smiled and kissed her forehead.

„Does that mean?", she stuttered with wide eyes.

I looked her deep in the eyes and blended the other in the room out. Then I opened my mouth for the most important question in my whole afterlife.

„Ember McLain, will you marry me?"

Everything was quite. My friends and family stared at me with jaws dropped even my ghostly friends. Clockwork looked really amused. Meanwhile Michael and Sonia giggled.

„Yes... yes I want to.", she yelled and snuggled up to me while kissing me.

–-

Fifteen years later

–-

Ember and I wandered through the gardens of the castle and enjoyed the seemingly everlasting peace we brought over the ghost zone fifteen years ago. We forged peace between ghosts and humans. Everyone was happy. Each folks wandered both worlds and explosed eachs customs.

Our children had set on their own little journeys three months ago. They were eager to go since they were 5. Their aunt Danielle had told them about her own journey and how she found herself and her husband. Now she was in her seventh month pregnant with their first child.

Everyone was happy.

Jazz had finished university with her degree in psychology and married Simon. They had a little boy named Lukas.

Sam and Tucker finally got together. Sam became a famous lawyer while Tucker became the head programmer for a huge computer company. They were currently awaiting their second child. Their first was a boy called John and they planned to call their coming girl Rachel.

Also many ghosts found together. Boxghost and the Lunch Lady. Technus and Desiree. Poindexter and Penelope, which suprised us all.

„You my moon. I think we schould call our little girl Emily, after her mother.", i placed a kiss on Ember's forehead.

„You old flatterer. But I would like that.", she smiled and rubbed her swollen belly in which our thrid child was growing.

„Then Emily it is.", I smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

Everything was perfect.

–-

**Hey there this was the final chapter of the story. Danny returned and his love will blossomed even further. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
